


Over The Hills and Far Away

by Ivy_Weinhardt



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fetish, HUUUUUUGE DICK, M/M, Sorry this is a spoiler but, big dick, like 16 inches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Weinhardt/pseuds/Ivy_Weinhardt
Summary: A cute elf named Ichigo is forced to work with a grumpy snow giant on a huge project.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Over The Hills and Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Telli-tubbies come out to play , lol just kidding ! 
> 
> im so shitty i should update DYWB but i keep rewriting it like a an asshole. Im sorry guys. have this for now, I think i'll make it like 20k words max. Un-betaed and Bleach not mine, kay thanks bye !

The elven people of the north were often rumored to be a proud and vain bunch. Much of their well-known vanity had much to do with their very strong obsession with beauty. They were picky and particular with their appearances, prided themselves on wearing fine silken robes, soaking in weekly milk baths, treated their skin and hair with herbs, oils and magic potions of all sorts. Generally speaking, they often did whatever they could do to look the best possible. However. There are exceptions to every rule, If an elf was not vain for his appearance, then he was often vocally arrogant in his abilities. So, elves were just not a very humble group, but there were exceptions to that rule as well, and a prime example was Ichigo of the small and average Kurosaki clan bloodline, he lived in Karakura, a large city near the border of the Northern Elven Forest and the massive Arrancar Mountains, the land of the Giants. 

As far as elves went, Ichigo was strange. He had dark-colored eyes for one, he also had tanned skin and freckled cheeks. Hence, he was a ginger elf, the rarest of them all. This was because both of Ichigo’s parents were half-human. While Ichigo, wore his bright orange hair long as most elves, he refused to tame it into an elaborate style and adorn it with jewels and stones. No, Ichigo’s hair was wild and fell haphazardly into his face. In a crowd of elves he stuck out like a sore thumb and while it had caused some contention in his childhood, it didn’t stop him from becoming one of the most talented and well-known artists and architects in the North.

Another unelf-like thing about Ichigo was that he was quite humble, so he was quite surprised when he received a commission from the king himself to draft the design plans for a new library and temple for the magical arts. 

When he was sent for by the king and the entire King’s counsel to review plans for the huge structure, he was sweating balls. Standing before all the most famous and noblest of elves to be judged was nerve-wracking, to say the least especially because the newly anointed King Byakuya of the royal Kuchiki bloodline, was quite intimidating. Being humble and reserved, didn’t mean that Ichigo wasn’t brave, and though a bit scared and anxious, he sat stoically before them all in the great royal debate hall of the lavish palace made of silver and glass. All eyes at the table were glued to the King as he looked through Ichigo’s plan for long unnerving minutes. 

“It is satisfactory. Yes, your talent is not feigned, after all, Ichigo of Karakura. ” The king said, laying down the scrolls with Ichigo’s meticulously drawn plans and notes. The air in the room felt instantly lighter and Ichigo withheld a sigh of relief in order to answer to the king. 

“Thank you, my grace I’m humbled. I would like to add that these plans for the foundation walls will make use of the elven quartz deposits- " 

" Quartz? Why suggest such an ugly mineral? " The king questioned harshly. He dropped the scroll he held onto the glass table with a loud clack. All the heads of the counselors turned to face Ichigo, their expressions all seemed to pity Ichigo's stupid choice for wanting to use quartz. Now Ichigo blushed in embarrassment because, yeah, he should've known.

"I-I just b- believed it best to use local resource-" Ichigo's stammering was cut off once again by the King. 

" Absolutely not. Nanao, I grow tired. Explain to him." 

"Of course your majesty." A dark-haired counsel member said before standing up. She looked to Ichigo and adjusted her thin silver-rimmed glasses before speaking. 

"Ichigo Kurosaki of Karakura, as you should know, We the elven people of the North pride ourselves upon only acquiring the most excellent features of what life has to offer. A simple commoner's stone such as quartz ultimately has no place in the building of a public-owned facility of this magnitude." 

" Quartz is for timepieces, Kurasaki." The king finished. 

" Yes, of course. My deepest apologies, my king. Um- what is the material of your choice? " 

The king glared at him as if he was stupid. 

" I'm not a geologist, Kurosaki. Nanao." 

" Since you are the planner and engineer…"  
Ichigo's eyes widened. Engineer?! He only agreed to design the plans, they'd better pay him more for this!  
"... you shall journey to the oldest known part of the world. The mountains of Arrancar will have the finest known stones, aged to perfection and the best Mason's, builders and sculptors know to time. Here you shall find the materials and a building crew. You may choose whichever mineral is best suited to build with but make sure it is a grand one. Is that understood?" 

Ichigo gaped at her in shock but then he blinked out of it and answered with a quick, "Yes, Counsel-Lady Nanao." 

“You will be compensated for your work. One half when construction begins and the other after it ends. I suggest you begin to pack. Travel and accommodations will be paid for by the monarch, your journey starts tomorrow morning at the portal gate. Meeting adjourned.” The king informed him before standing and exiting the room escorted by guards, the council members fooling dutifully. 

“Oh, fuck. “ Ichigo whispered to himself and slumped in the chair. He’s never even seen a giant before much less speak to one and from what he’s heard, they sound rather dangerous and frightening. Well, he did enjoy traveling, and this was a free trip.

He dearly hoped it would go well.


End file.
